To Have and To Hold
by Ehren Hatten
Summary: The crew of HP AK are getting hitched! The various weddings because you all demanded it! You must have read all three HP AK stories! COMPLETE!
1. SnapeMcGonagall

A/N: Because ya'll have been breathing down my neck to do this, I am writing the various weddings. A wedding per chapter….  
  
  
  
  
  
To Have and To Hold  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Snape-McGonagall  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat in the hardwood pew, waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin. Ginny sat next to him and Astra sat behind him with Draco beside her. Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of him.  
  
"Geez.. How long does it take for the woman to get ready!" growled Astra from behind him.  
  
"I think I'm gaining cobwebs on me…." said Ron.  
  
Hermione elbowed him. "Both of you! Stop it!" she hissed.  
  
Astra rolled her eyes at Hermione. "Whatever you say, Herm…."  
  
"I just hope that you don't take as long, Granger.." Draco drawled as he stretched in the pew. Hermione shot him a warning look, but he didn't seem to register it. "That's it… Astra, we aren't getting married in a church…. These poo things are horrible!"  
  
"They're pews, Draco, and I agree… oddly enough… These things are horrible!" Astra fidgeted in the pew uncomfortably. "We're getting' hitched outdoors…." She grumbled.  
  
The music suddenly started. Out came the best man, of whom Harry couldn't see very well, and the groom with a few people trailing behind them. When they reached the front, Harry had a closer look at who the best man was.  
  
"Sirius?!" exclaimed Ron just before several people turned around and made the "hush" gesture at him.  
  
"Sirius is the best man!" Ron hissed at Harry.   
  
Harry stared at the best man. Sure enough, it was Sirius Black in the role. He had the largest grin on his face that Harry had ever seen. Harry was beginning to worry what Sirius was thinking.  
  
"What is that guy grinning about?" Astra muttered. "He looks like a serial killer…"  
  
"How ironic…. He was a serial killer…." Harry smirked at Astra and then winked at her. She smiled and shook her head at him.  
  
Again, several people turned around and made an angry "hush" gesture at them. Harry shrank in his seat. Astra growled at them and they turned around quickly.  
  
"Who says you can't talk during a wedding…" smirked Draco.  
  
Then, the bride's music started. Out came Professor McGonagall in a long white gown that hardly showed any skin on her at all. "Oh, she's so pretty!" gasped Hermione, Ginny and Astra in unison.  
  
Harry noticed that she had Professor Lupin on her arm. "Is he giving her away? What happened to her family…." Harry asked.  
  
"Do you KNOW how old she is?" asked Astra incredulously.  
  
"Take it back…" Harry said.  
  
They stopped in front of the priest. "Who gives this woman away?" he asked.  
  
Lupin perked up. "I do…" Then, he handed Snape her arm. Snape hooked his arm through hers and they stood rod stiff in front of the priest. Lupin walked over to Sirius and they started whispering something through almost closed mouths.  
  
"You're right, Harry… what are they planning…" asked Ginny.  
  
Snape shot Sirius and Lupin a warning glare and they gave him a nervous smirk. "It looks as though they got caught though." Said Hermione  
  
"Don't be too sure of that…" Astra yawned. "I wouldn't put much of anything past them.  
  
"Dearly beloved…. We are gathered here to witness the union of these two wonderful people…." The priest announced.  
  
"Suddenly, I have the urge to vomit…" drawled Draco. Then, there was a distinctive grunt from him. Harry guessed that Astra had elbowed him.  
  
The priest kept talking and Harry was beginning to wonder how long this was going to keep going. Then, he had a horrifying thought. He would be the up there in a few months. He would be the one squirming as he stood instead of in a crowd. The thought alone made him shrink into his seat again.  
  
"Sit up, Harry… people are starting to stare…" Ginny whispered to him frantically.  
  
Harry had given in to Mrs. Weasley's prodding and asked Ginny to be his bride. Unfortunately, he didn't know exactly how he was going to stand for that amount of time and not move in the slightest.  
  
After what felt like hours, the priest finally got to the lines Harry was waiting to hear. "Do you, Severus, take Minerva to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to honor and obey, 'till death do you part?"  
  
Snape twitched suddenly and McGonagall nudged him slightly. "I do…" he said stiffly.  
  
The priest smiled and turned to McGonagall. "Do you, Minerva, take Severus to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, 'tll death do you part?"  
  
"I do…" McGonagall smiled.  
  
Then, the priest turned to the crowd assembled. "If there is someone here that has a reason that these two should not be wed… let him speak now or forever hold your peace…"  
  
There was silence. Suddenly, some man ran in and huffed out. "WAIT!"  
  
Snape nearly fainted. McGonagall looked as though she could incinerate the man with her gaze. The man was tall and thin and he had black hair that fell in his eyes.  
  
He ran up to the altar and took a look at McGonagall. Suddenly, he had a sheepish grin. "Um… opps… Sorry about that! Wrong church I guess!"  
  
Sirius had to hold back McGonagall from clawing the man's throat out. Snape was still too unconscious to even register anything that the man had said. Harry was sure that Snape would actually succeed in killing the man.  
  
Then, the man ran out of the church with a few Snape family members behind him yelling angry curses in his direction. Remus had succeeded in reviving Snape from his own personal "La-la land" and had him standing next to a furious McGonagall.  
  
The priest coughed. Then, he went back to his bible. "If there is anyone here that has reason why these two should not be married, let him speak now or forever hold your peace…"  
  
There was silence. Then, Miss Snape stood up. "Hold it!"  
  
The priest sighed and McGonagall had to hold back Snape. "Hold on, honey.." she said.  
  
Everyone stared at Miss Snape. She held up a fan to her face and laughed her horrible laugh. "Oh ho ho ho! Do you honestly think I was going to stop them from being married!?" There was a long pause. "I need to go to the bathroom… do you all mind waiting a little bit so I can witness the rest?"  
  
"YES!" came a collective cry from the entire church.  
  
Miss Snape glared at them all and sat down without a word. The priest coughed again and began the sentence once more. "If there is anyone here who has reason why these two—"  
  
"I have a package for Mr. Severus Snape.." came another voice from the door.  
  
This time the priest had to be the one to be held back. Remus walked over and took the package and shut the door on the man. Snape opened it and revealed two small black boxes.  
  
"Oh! The rings! I forgot about these!" Snape said.  
  
The priest hit Snape on his head with his bible. "Get back there so we can finish this!" he growled.  
  
After a few moments of the priest dragging Professor Snape back to the altar by his collar, Snape stood next to McGonagall with a faint smile. The priest began again.   
  
"If there is reason for these two to not be wed… let him speak NOW or forever hold his peace." Then, the priest gave everyone a warning glare before smiling and moving on. "Give each other the rings…"  
  
Snape took McGonagall's ring out of its case and put it on her finger. He smiled at her as she took his ring out and put it on his finger. They then turned back to the priest.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband… and wife…" The priest smiled at them. "You may now kiss the bride…."  
  
Snape hesitated and then brought a hand to McGonagall's cheek. He leaned his face closer to hers and then kissed her lips. Harry heard Ginny, next to him, sigh dreamily. Hermione was doing the same in front of him.  
  
"Good God… they're just kissing!" grumbled Astra.  
  
Hermione shot Astra a warning glare. It bounced off of Astra as she glared back with equal fervor. Hermione turned back in her seat. "Honestly!"  
  
Outside, Harry thought he heard the man that had come in earlier running around screaming. "GET AWAY FROM ME! AAARGH!"  
  
At the party, someone clinked their fork on their glass. Harry and Ginny turned to see Sirius standing up with a microphone. This was confirming Harry's worst fears.  
  
The serial killer grin had come back. "First off… I want to congratulate my DEAR friend, Severus, for getting married to such a lovely bird…. Even though she's older than God…"  
  
McGonagall twitched suddenly, and Snape had stiffened suddenly. Harry guessed that he was holding McGonagall to him, though the glare he was fixing Sirius with could've given McGonagall a run for her money.   
  
"I know most of you know that I and my colleague Remus have always been WONderful friends with Snape here… so good in fact that we are going to do a great song number for him and his new bride!"  
  
Sirius motioned for Remus and Remus shook his head fervently. Sirius motioned again and grabbed Remus' wrist. They stood up in front of the table and Sirius gave Remus a microphone.  
  
"Let's get it on!" they sang.  
  
"You know want my body…" Sirius sang.  
  
"Come on and love somebody!" Remus sang.  
  
"Let's have it all!"  
  
"Come on, just one time…" Sirius sang as he shook his rear end and slapped it.  
  
"I want to feel you're mine!" Remus sang and spanked Sirius as Sirius shook his rear at Remus.  
  
"Let's do it aaaallll night!" they sang together.  
  
Harry held his hand over his mouth in shock. He glanced over at Astra and Ron and Astra said in a worried voice. "Those two are going to die!"  
  
Suddenly, Snape vaulted over the table and landed on Sirius. "Watch out, Sirius! He's vicious!" Remus called.  
  
Sirius punched Snape on the nose and Snape was thrown backward. Sirius was laughing so hard that he hardly noticed Snape getting back up, blood coming out of his nose.  
  
Snape punched Sirius on his jaw, snapping his head back and making him fall on Remus. Sirius recovered and punched Snape in the gut. Snape fell backward and McGonagall caught him.   
  
She glared at Remus and Sirius dangerously, holding her wand in her wand. They paled and ran out of the party building. Harry turned to Ginny. "That's it… I'm not inviting either of them to the ceremony…" 


	2. GrangerWeasley, WeasleyIves

A/N: I thought ya'll might like that… I especially enjoyed the song and dance number. My personal favorite.  
  
Remember… I always have Ron being happy-go-lucky? Well… this is truly the only time you'll ever see him actually cry….  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Granger-Weasley, Weasley-Ives  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sat with his friend in his room. They were at the Weasley house and Ron was about to get married to Hermione. Ron was nothing, but a bundle of nerves.  
  
George wasn't helping, either. "Come on, mate, it isn't going to be as bad as all that! I mean… at least you aren't marrying a hag!"  
  
Ron glared at George. Harry had to keep patting Ron on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Ron… I'm sure Hermione is just as scared as you are…."  
  
"She's not, actually… she keeps talking about the many things they are going to do on their honeymoon…." George smirked as he winked at Harry.   
  
"George, I didn't need that image in my head…" Harry grumbled.  
  
"No… I was talking about her talking about going to the various castles in Ireland…. She's very interested." George said.  
  
Harry gave Ron a reassuring look. "She's just as nervous…" Harry said. Ron smiled.  
  
"So where are you and Nev going to live…." Ron asked with a weak smile.  
  
"We'll live in America…" George said with a sad smile. "We both agreed that it was too painful to stay here…"  
  
Harry understood the silence. The last year for him and Ron was a painful one. Fred, George's twin had died somewhere after Christmas break. Harry fought back a small tear that was invading his eye.  
  
"So where in America are you going to live, George?" asked Harry.  
  
George was silent as he scratched his head in thought. "I think she requested that we live in Texas…. She said it was the friendliest place in America."  
  
"That's good…" Ron muttered. "So where is Lee? I thought you said he was going to be your best man…." Ron said as he turned back to Fred.  
  
"Well… maybe we can get Harry here to share the role for both of us!" George said as he put an arm around Harry.   
  
"Er… wouldn't that be a bit dangerous to my health?" Harry asked sheepishly.  
  
"No! You're my best mate as well!" George cried.  
  
"I was afraid of that…" Harry muttered.  
  
"Don't be…" Ron said with a wide grin. "We'll share him if Lee forgets again…"  
  
The door opened in walked Ginny. She was dressed in a long lilac dress that suited her complexion well. She was Hermione's Maid of Honor. "Have either of you seen Hermione?" she asked.  
  
"GINNY! You know it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" sputtered Ron.  
  
Ginny growled angrily at him. "I was merely asking a legitimate question!"  
  
Ron shrank away under her fiery gaze. "You know… you remind me of mum when you do that…"  
  
"What do you mean, Ginny?" Harry asked her.  
  
Ginny looked at him with a worried expression. "I was with her for a little bit, but when I came back from the loo, she was gone!"  
  
"What do you MEAN she's gone!" Ron was starting to hyperventilate.  
  
"Just what I said… she's disappeared!" Ginny said. "Astra can't even find her!"  
  
"Well, that does it… And here I was figuring that Ron here would desert her…." George said with a grin. "I guess I get to pay Astra those three galleons…"  
  
"You were BETTING on my showing up!" Ron was hyperventilating harder.  
  
"Everyone calm down!" shouted Harry. "We need to go find her!"  
  
"Got it… Harry.. you come with me!" Ginny said. "Ron… George… you stay here…"  
  
"Alright…" George muttered in unison with Ron.  
  
Harry was led down the stairs by Ginny. They ran through the kitchen and out the door. "I think she would have gone into the woods over there!"  
  
"Why, Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because…" Ginny suddenly paused. There was a look of concentration on her face. "I don't really know… That's what all the movies have in them when the bride disappears…"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Sounds good… let's try in there…"  
  
Astra sat in Ginny's room watching Nevaeh pace back and forth. "I'm the Maid of Honor, eh?" Astra smirked. "This is too weird, you know that?"  
  
"Shut up… I'm trying to figure out where Hermione ran off to…" Nevaeh snapped at her sharply.  
  
"Honestly… what did you say to her to make her up like that?" Astra said as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"I was talking about how afraid I was that George would leave me if I grew fat or something…" Nevaeh said. "Honestly! I don't know what I said!"  
  
"Could it have anything to do with that remark that increased her own fears?" Astra said with a smirk.  
  
"How could it! Ron is absolutely in love with the woman! He would die if she left…." Nevaeh said.  
  
She sat down in a chair across from Astra. "Maybe she just went to the bathroom…?" Astra put in.  
  
"Are you drunk?" Nevaeh said suddenly.  
  
"Nev… you know that I abhor alcohol. Besides… I don't need it to be as weird as I am…" Astra said with a wink. Nevaeh sighed heavily.  
  
"I just don't want to think it was my fault that she disappeared…" Nevaeh said.  
  
"It isn't your fault, Nev… don't worry… she'll show up as soon as some sense gets knocked into that bushy head!" Astra grumbled.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked through the wooded area next to the house. "Ginny… I honestly don't think this is where she is… She isn't the woodsy type…"  
  
Ginny stopped and thought for a moment. "Alright… let's go back to the house, then…."  
  
When they came back to the house, they found Ron lying on the couch, sobbing hysterically. "I'm going to die! I can't live without her!" he cried.  
  
Harry stared at his best friend. "Ron… I'm sure that she'll turn up…."  
  
Ron lifted his face out of the cushions and gave Harry a teary eyed gaze. "Are you sure?"  
  
Ginny sighed sympathetically and sat next to her brother. She hugged him. "Oh Ron… Why do you have to attach yourself so firmly to someone…"  
  
"Can I help it if I love her?" Ron cried.  
  
"No… I mean it, Ron… I.. can't breathe!" Ginny gasped. Ron suddenly flew backwards. "Thanks…"  
  
"Sorry…" whimpered Ron.  
  
"I'm sure she's around here somewhere…." Harry said. "I mean… it isn't like Hermione to just run away…"  
  
"True…." Ron whimpered.  
  
At that moment, Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Hello kids…." She said cheerfully. Then, she spotted Ron sniffling. "Ron! What's wrong!"  
  
"We can't find Hermione…." Harry said.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You can't find her… but how can that be…."  
  
Ron sniffled. Mrs. Weasley knelt down next to her son and hugged him. "I'm sure she'll turn up, honey… you just wait.. she'll come walking in at any moment…"  
  
Harry smiled. He enjoyed Mrs. Weasley. She was like a mother for him. He imagined for a moment what Ron had to be feeling. He imagined Ginny leaving him at the altar. It was a horrible feeling.  
  
He held Ginny around her waist. She gave him a startled look, but it faded as somehow she seemed to understand. "Don't worry… that'll never happen…" she whispered to him.  
  
Suddenly, in walked a very angry Hermione. "Damned toilet!" she grumbled. "How in hell are you supposed to take a pee in a wedding dress!"  
  
Harry nearly broke down laughing. Ginny was holding her sides as Ron shot up from his spot and was beside Hermione in a flash. "HERMIONE!"  
  
"Ron? Ron! You aren't supposed to see me before the wedding! It's bad luck!" Hermione cried.  
  
"As if you ever cared about that!" Ron said as he wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Well.. does anyone mind explaining to me why all of us are in one room together?" she asked.  
  
"We thought you had disappeared on us…" came Astra's voice.  
  
"Yeah… thought you had left Ron at the altar, in a sense…" Nevaeh said as they both appeared from the stairs.  
  
Ron's ears went pink as he stared at his shoes. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I was trying to find a bathroom and then there was the dress problem…." She said.  
  
"Well…is there going to be a wedding or what?!" Astra smirked.  
  
"Everyone is waiting for it to begin…" said Mrs. Weasley as she gave Hermione a hug. "Are you ready?"  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded. Nevaeh looked worried. "Where's George?"  
  
Astra slapped her forehead. "Let's not start this entire spiral again..."  
  
"I left him in my room…." Ron said. "I asked him how he would feel if Nevaeh had left him and he just sort of went rigid and white."  
  
Astra walked up the stairs with Harry right behind her. They both walked into Ron's room. There was George sitting in a chair in the middle of the room looking like he just ran straight through a ghost.  
  
"Oh dear…" Astra said while trying not to smile. It looked like it was difficult work.  
  
Harry shook his head and walked over. He patted George on his back and sighed. "George… she isn't going to leave you…."  
  
Suddenly, it was like a switch had been flipped. George sprang to life and started for the door. "Well… are we having a wedding or not?" he smiled a large smile.  
  
They walked down the stairs together, meeting Ron in the living room, and walked out to the yard. Outside, the sun was setting and Harry could see Hermione and Nevaeh standing beside one another looking rather impatient.  
  
"About damned time!" growled Nevaeh. Then, she flashed George a smile. Hermione took Ron's arm and Harry walked over to his place next Mr. Granger and Mr. Ives, who was a beefy sort of man.  
  
Astra walked over to her place next to Ginny. "Here we go…" she smiled.  
  
The priest smiled. "Dearly beloved…." 


	3. MalfoyKnight

A/N: Ah yes… and you were wondering what insane possibilities would come from this particular wedding…  
  
I am sooooo mean… *tee hee*  
Chapter Three: Malfoy-Knight  
  
  
There was a rumor generating at the school about someone trying to gather the Death Eaters again. Harry didn't pay it any mind. He was happy that they had pushed the date back for Ginny and his wedding.   
  
It was October. Astra had asked for a fall wedding so that the colors would be perfect. She was having a hard time with Mrs. Malfoy, however.  
  
"But this dress is too flamboyant! I look like ought to be going to a royal wedding in this!" complained Astra.  
  
"Nonsense! It's perfect! Just perfect for the bride for my little son!" Mr. Malfoy gushed. Astra made a face to Harry. He tried not to laugh.  
  
The dress was, indeed, very large and gaudy. There were multiple layers for the bell skirt and entirely too much lace and beads. Mrs. Malfoy didn't look the least bit pleased. "Well.. Fine! Let's look at YOUR choices, then…"  
  
Mrs. Malfoy brought out the two dresses Astra had picked out. One was long and sleek and incredibly simple. The other one had a high collar to it and sheer lace to show off cleavage. They were both rather simple and plain, though.  
  
"You do realize that you should've done this before October got here, right, Astra?" smirked Harry.  
  
"Shut up! I know I procrastinate!" she growled. "And what's wrong with them!" she growled at Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"I want my son to have the best wedding ever! So you are going to wear something like this, whether you want to or not!" Mrs. Malfoy indicated the gaudy dress.  
  
Astra gave Harry a pleading look. He simply shrugged. He wasn't up to battling Mrs. Malfoy. He briefly wondered why she had asked him instead of Draco. The thought that Draco would actually cave into his mother suddenly occurred to him.  
  
"Alright… how about a compromise… you two throw out those three dresses…." Harry suggested. "Let's find something that you both will agree on…"  
  
Mrs. Malfoy sneered. "A Novel idea…"  
  
"Fine by me.." Astra said cheerfully.  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to the various dresses in the store. He had noticed that a long time ago the employees had vacated the premises when the battle started between Mrs. Malfoy and Astra.  
  
Then, he found something. He brought it out. It was cut in a seventeenth century American style with silver swirls around the front and on the bell sleeves. He took it over to Astra and she put it in front of her. She sighed and went into the dressing room to try it on.  
  
When she came out, Mrs. Malfoy nearly fell out of her seat. She gasped at the sight of her. "PERFECT! CLERK! CLERK! WE'LL TAKE IT!"  
  
The clerk that was hiding behind the counter peered over the top of her station. Then, she slowly came out into the open. Harry noticed a few other employees shaking their heads fervently for her not to.  
  
  
  
On Halloween, the wedding was taking place. The rumors were getting worse. Harry had heard from Denis Creevy that there was a small band of people gathering at night by the Forbidden Forest. Denis was a seventh year at Hogwarts, now.  
  
"So what's the story happening at Hogwarts, Harry…" asked Nevaeh as she sat down next to Harry in the small bedroom in Malfoy Manor that Astra had been told to get ready in.  
  
"Denis told me that there is some small group of students that meets next to the Forbidden Forest every month…. He spied them one night and has been keeping tabs on them for me…" Harry said.  
  
"Oh dear…. I hope it is just kids trying to get into the forest without getting caught…" Nevaeh said in a worried voice.  
  
Harry frowned for a moment. "I wonder if this is what was happening while my parents were about to get married…."  
  
Nevaeh gasped. "Don't… DO THAT!" Then, she slapped him hard on his shoulder.  
  
Nevaeh had come over from America to play the maid of honor for Astra. Remus wasn't going to come because he had found a nice Irish girl who was studying werewolves. Sirius was stuck teaching at school.  
  
Astra came out of the bathroom. She wore her dress with the veil and she very pretty indeed in it all. "I'm glad you picked this out, Harry… Mrs. Malfoy was getting on my nerves with all of that…"  
  
"I'm glad I could help…" Harry smiled. "I've been looking at dresses with Ginny for who knows how long…. I guess it's sort of ingrained in me now…"  
  
Harry noticed that she was wearing the Eternius. It complimented well with her dress. The triangular Celtic looking knot worked well with the complicated knot designs on the dress itself.  
  
Then, there was a frantic knock at the door. Astra opened it to see a stressed Mrs. Malfoy. "Are you ready?!"  
  
"Y-yes…."  
  
She grabbed Astra by her wrist and dragged her out. Harry followed and Nevaeh trailed behind him. They flew through the massive hallways and down the stair case to go out in the garden.  
  
Everyone was still out of their seats when they reached the garden. Mrs. Malfoy practically stuffed Astra into a small area in the hallway and left her there as Harry and Nevaeh walked out.  
  
What met Harry's eyes was a complete surprise to him. On one side you had the Malfoys. All of them had pointed faces and platinum blonde hair. On the other side were the Knights and a group that looked suspiciously like elves. Each on that side, minus a few exceptions, looked like they belonged on the Malfoy side.  
  
"Astra's family on her mom's side is here…" Nevaeh whispered to him.  
  
Indeed, there were several men and women with long, straight silvery hair. All the women looked incredibly pretty and the men looked just as pretty.  
  
"This is weird…" came Ron's voice. He had appeared with Hermione on his arm. "All of these Danish elves in one place… It's really kind of creepy.."  
  
"THEY are creepy… look at the Malfoys!" Hermione gasped. "If they had the ability, they would be incinerating the elves and the Knights with their GAZE."  
  
"It's still a possibility…." Ron muttered.  
  
Ginny walked up to Harry and took his arm. "Mrs. Malfoy is making an incredible fuss for us all to get seated."  
  
Meanwhile, inside the manor, Astra was searching around for someone in particular. "Sky! Sky, where are you!" she hissed as she peered underneath the lid of a trunk.  
  
Suddenly, a figure loomed over Astra. She nearly fell backward until the figure grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. His extremely long, silky black hair fell over her and his cat-like yellow eyes smiled at her.  
  
"Sky… there you are…" she smiled in relief.  
  
He smiled cheerfully at her, yet there was some sadness in his eyes. "I'm glad to be seen!"  
  
"I just bet you are…" smirked Astra. Then, she stiffened, gathering her nerve for this particular moment. "Sky… I wanted to… ask you if you would give me away…."  
  
Sky just stared at her with those yellow eyes of his. "What about your mother? I'm sure she would like it if you ask her…"  
  
"N-No… I have already asked her and she said that I should ask you…" she said.  
  
She bit her bottom lip in worry. Sky seemed to regard her statement and she hoped that she wasn't too late.  
  
Suddenly, he gave her a soft smile and bent forward, his face coming towards her. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Of course I will…" He said in almost a whisper. "I just have a small problem…"  
  
"What…." Astra whispered automatically.  
  
"I have nothing more to wear than what you see me in now." He laughed.  
  
He was wearing a set of red and black robes with a sort of oriental feel to them. She smiled. "That's quite alright… Don't you worry about the Malfoys either…."  
  
"I won't…" Sky said with a smile.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy came skidding in suddenly. She was breathing hard from running, Astra had guessed. "The groom is about ready!"  
  
"I'm ready, ma'am…" Astra smiled cheerfully. She glanced up at Sky with a smile and hooked her arm through his.  
  
"I feel weird…" Sky commented with a gulp.  
  
"Most men do…" Mrs. Malfoy beamed.  
  
Harry watched as Astra appeared suddenly at the beginning of the walk way. He was grinning madly to himself at the man giving her away. It was Professor Wizworth and his face was tinged green.  
  
When they got to the front, he handed her off to Draco and stepped as far away as possible. Harry noticed why.   
  
As far as he could tell, most of the Malfoy women were staring at him with dreamy gazes. A couple of the younger female elves even seemed to be staring at him.  
  
The priest began his speech then. "Dearly beloved…"  
  
Harry swore he heard one of the girls on the Malfoy side whispering to someone next to her. "Look at them! It's just disgusting that we have share the same space as these animals! They're not human!"  
  
"At least we don't smell…" said a smirking male elf that had tunred himself so that he could smile evilly at the girls.  
  
The girls stiffened and both girls started blushing madly. The elder of the two brought out her wand. "Be quiet!" she growled; her wand was poised for the elf's head.  
  
"Ooo—Someone has a temper." The elf, a tall, thin, rather girly-looking man with long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, shook a finger at the girls. "That's mean—you should be paying more attention to the wedding."  
  
Indeed, the Priest was glaring at the two girls and the elf man. Then, he coughed and began again. Harry noticed Draco was looking paler than usual.   
  
"Do you, Draco, take Astra to be your lawfully wedded wife—to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to honor and obey, 'till death do you part?"  
  
There was silence in the garden. Even the Malfoys weren't even saying anything. Lucius looked on with an amused expression as the time of silence wore on. Narcissa looked petrified.  
  
The priest stated the line again. Harry tried hard not to laugh at Draco's petrified expression. "Do you—that's you, Draco—take this woman to be lawfully wedded wife—to have and to hold, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"  
  
Draco still said nothing. Ron leaned toward Harry with a wide grin. "The sound you are hearing are his emotional gears shifting without a clutch."  
  
Hermione hit Ron on his shoulder. "Stop that, Ron! At least TRY to be sympathetic! You were in the same predicament not that long ago yourself!"  
  
"This coming from the girl who slapped the hell out of Draco because he got on your last nerve." Ron said with a smile as he rubbed his shoulder.  
  
Harry noticed that Lucius had an even bigger grin on his face. Harry wondered exactly why he was smiling when a thought struck him. Harry took out his wand and discreetly whispered a curse. Lucius jumped about ten feet into the air before coming down to the Earth with a loud thud.  
  
Ginny tugged on Harry's sleeve. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"I was testing an idea." Harry turned back to watch the wedding again.   
  
The priest hit Draco over the head with his bible. "PAY ATTENTION, LADDIE!"  
  
Draco grumbled and rubbed his head in pain. "Keep that up, and I'll shove that bible where the sun doesn't shine."  
  
"What happened?" Astra whispered to Draco.   
  
"Father's influence." Draco shot a glare at the disoriented Mr. Malfoy. Astra joined him and then turned back to the priest.  
  
"Do you—that's you, Dragon-boy—take Astra to be your lawfully wedded wife—to have and to hold, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"  
  
Draco nodded curtly. "I do."  
  
The priest turned to Astra with a bright smile. "And do you, Astra, take Dragon-boy—", Draco kicked the priest in the shin on this, "—I mean Draco, to be you lawfully wedded husband—to have and to hold, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"  
  
Astra smiled brightly. "I do."  
  
As Draco and Astra exchanged rings, Harry felt another tug on his sleeve. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all staring at him. "How did you know?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I took a wild guess, really. It wasn't really anything special." Harry felt the heat rise in his cheeks.  
  
"If there is someone here that has a reason that these two should not be wed—let him speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest announced.  
  
The elves glared at the Malfoys and the Malfoys glared at the Knights. Astra and Draco stood stiff in the silence. Then, the priest cleared his throat. "Good, then I pronounce you—"  
  
"Wait…!"  
  
Harry turned to see Mr. Malfoy holding up a feeble hand with his wand in it. "This really shouldn't even be allowed…" he said. His voice was shaky from the curse that Harry had sent him.  
  
Then, Mr. Malfoy stood up and started to walk toward the pair at the front. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came from no where and struck Mr. Malfoy. Harry turned to see a smirking Avalon with Kennedy holding their wands out. He turned back to the front and saw Draco and Astra had their wands out and pointed toward Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"What do you know, a quadruple onslaught." Harry heard Mrs. Knight, Astra's mother, giggle.  
  
The priest looked distinctly ruffled and slightly afraid now. "Good. If there is someone here that has a reason that these two should not be wed—let him speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
No one said anything. Mrs. Malfoy was busy trying to wake up Mr. Malfoy. The other Malfoys seemed to shrink down into their seats after the brief display of anger.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled and put his bible down. Draco and Astra turned to one another. Draco bent down and kissed Astra on the lips. The Knights and the elves applauded loudly.  
  
"Well… There's another wedding done. All that's left is yours, Harry." Ron smirked at Harry madly. Harry gulped. His was next and the last one of his friends. 


	4. Potter Weasley

A/N: The last one, eh?  
  
Well… If you want some more of this universe, read Harriet and the Chronos Stone. I'm still writing it, but it's all in good fun and good cheer. I just love reading a series like this. It's too much fun!  
  
Oh.. and Check out my original stuff, like Leona, The Curse of N'Dale, and Through the Mists!  
  
By the by, I'm listening to PURE SNOW by Yuko Sasaki. This is my list of inspirational music for the HP universe.  
  
HP AK crew themes::  
PURE SNOW by Yuko Sasaki  
Tooi kono Machi de from CCS  
Sureal by Ayumi Hamasaki  
Ai no Ai no Hoshi by the Brilliant Green  
Kurenai dance mix by X-Japan  
  
Astra Knight::  
Like a Hard Rain by Nanase Aikawa  
Heat of the Night by Nanase Aikawa  
Irananai by Nanase Aikawa  
  
Harry Potter::  
Hero by Nickleback  
Rainy Days Never Stays by The Brilliant Green  
Uncontrol by Gackt  
  
Harriet Knigsley::  
Ima Demo by Nanase Aikawa  
Seven Seas by Nanase Aiakwa  
Kurenai dance mix  
  
Tom Riddle::  
Finale by L'Arc~en~Ciel  
Bring me to life by Evanescence  
Chapter Four: Potter-Weasley  
Harry stood at the end of the path. He was recanting all of the events that led up to this very moment. The many years of trying to stay alive through school while still maintaining a semi-normal life, like Astra Knight and her friends coming to Hogwarts and making life a little more interesting. Voldemort and his cronies coming from no where and ruining the Yule Ball, which ultimately made him realize that Cho really didn't like him the same way.  
  
Now he was here, standing in an uncomfortable tuxedo and waiting for the first sign of Ginny to appear at the double oak doors of the church. Ginny had told him that she wanted to have the wedding in a church, because it was too cold outside and because of the stained glass windows. She loved the designs.  
  
Ron was standing beside him as his best man. Ron had the biggest grin on his face that Harry had ever seen on him. The priest, who had been at the previous weddings, was smiling kindly at Harry.  
  
Suddenly, Harry had a strange feeling inside of him. He was remembering something that Avalon had told him before the start of the wedding. As rare as it was for her to speak to him, he still wasn't sure of what she said. "Things are never truly what they appear, Harry. Just remember that."  
  
Harry pushed it out of his mind as the bride's music started. He felt a little light headed as he waited anxiously for Ginny to appear. The flower girl, as it turned out, was Avalon. She didn't look particularly interested.  
  
The maid of honor was Hermione. She was dressed in a deep purple dress and a smile on her happy face.  
  
Harry surveyed the seen and saw Astra and Draco in the second row pew nearest to him. Astra was crossing her eyes and wiggling her nose at him. Draco rolled his eyes and just leaned back as though he were bored stiff, though not surprisingly he did smirk at her.  
  
Then, something made Harry's heart stop for a second. One of the girls screamed. He saw before him only Hermione and Avalon. Ginny wasn't behind them. "Oh my God!" came the scream again.  
  
Percy Weasley had been the one that screamed. Harry saw Penelope Clearwater trying to calm her husband down. Harry still couldn't see Ginny anywhere. His mouth felt dry. When he found his voice, it cracked slightly. "Wh-Where is Ginny?!"  
  
"What happened!", came Hermione's voice.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron cried at the top of his lungs.  
  
Harry had suddenly realized that he had been running. He had his wand in his hand and he was breathing hard as he surveyed the area where Ginny should have been.  
  
There was nothing there. Nothing, except a dark green cloud in the shape of a skull with a snake protruding from it.  
  
"The Dark Mark!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "But where's Ginny!"  
  
"Someone ran in here and grabbed Ginny just as she was about to enter the sanctuary." Penelope said. She looked extremely worried. Percy, on the other hand looked as though he would die at any moment.   
  
He was mumbling incoherently. "My-my-my-my-my poor little sister…" Harry could only make out that line as he heard the mumbling continue.  
  
"Where did they go." Harry's voice commanding in tone.  
  
Penelope pointed out the door. Harry rolled his eyes and ran out. He saw a flash of a white wedding dress and ran after it. It was heading into the nearby woods.  
  
The woods darkened some as the sun settled behind the hills. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he ran. He didn't want to think what would happen if he lost Ginny.  
  
He saw another flash of white satin and ran after it. Then, he found himself in a clearing. There was a group of ten people dressed in black robes and one dressed in white. It was Ginny that he was seeing. She was being held by a big man in a black robe with the hood over his face.  
  
"Harry! Help!" she cried.   
  
Harry sighed heavily at this. "You blokes are really getting on my nerves!"   
  
One of them snaked an arm around Ginny's neck. She bit him. "Watch it, you punk!" she growled.  
  
Astra, Ron and Hermione came up behind Harry. Nevaeh and George came from the opposite direction and held their wands ready. "We have you surrounded, idiots. Let her go, now, before I and my friends turn you all into chickens."  
  
"We want you, Potter!" cried one of the bigger men. His voice was gruff sounding.  
  
"Good God, it's got to be one of the Malfoy cronies!" Hermione said from behind Harry.  
  
"Bet it's Crabbe," Astra smirked at Ron.  
  
"Bet it's Goyle," Ron countered.  
  
Hermione hit them both. "COULD YOU TWO BE SERIOUS FOR ONCE?!"  
  
"NO! My name's Astra!" Astra earned herself a slap on her head from Hermione.  
  
"Honestly! Could you people BE anymore stupid!" cried Nevaeh from across the clearing.  
  
"Hey! What about us? We have your blushing bride, Potter!" said one of the robed men. Ginny rolled her eyes at this.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous!" Harry growled. Then, he pointed his wand at the one holding Ginny. "ACCIO GINNY!"  
  
Before the big burly man could get a better hold on Ginny, she flew at Harry and threw him onto the ground. The other men got their wands out and started throwing curses around.  
  
Harry rolled Ginny with him to avoid a nasty Crucio curse. She smiled at him and laughed. "Not unusual for our day, is it, Harry," she said with a smile.  
  
Harry smiled back and kissed her quickly on the nose before jumping off of her and sending a curse at one of the men in robes. More people came into the clearing. Harry thought he heard something growling and saw a big black flash jump onto another robed man. Sirius had decided to join the fray.  
  
The dog known as Snuffles jumped off of the now dead man and changed into Sirius Black dressed in his best dress robes. "I hate it when Death-eaters come back!" he cried.  
  
They had managed to tie up most of the robed men. A few had got away, but Harry didn't ask anyone to go after them. It turned out that they had some of the ones Harry had heard the names of on the night Voldemort came back in Harry's fourth year.   
  
"All right, everyone!" Astra shouted out over everyone's cheers. "I think we have a wedding to get back to!"  
  
After everyone managed to get back to the church with the rogues in tow, Harry went back to the front with Ron and the priest gave him a smile. "I see that everything is in order, now? And those new guests—why are they tied up in a bundle like that?"  
  
"They enjoy it. Don't worry, father." Harry said dismissively.  
  
The bride music started and Ginny walked down the aisle with Mr. Weasley, who as it turned out, had ran out after his daughter when she was abducted, but got lost in the woods. It was Mrs. Weasley that had found him and brought him back.  
  
Harry felt his stomach do flips as Mr. Weasley handed Ginny's arm to him. Ginny smiled brightly at him. Her fiery hair was pulled up into a French twist with little tendrils coming down in front of her ears, all with little sprigs of Baby's Breath tucked in.  
  
Aside from a couple of dirt stains on the hem of Ginny's dress and small grass stain on the back, her dress was still in good shape. Harry stepped them up to the priest and waited.  
  
"Dearly beloved—we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Harry Potter and Virginia Weasley." The priest began.  
  
Astra sat back and settled into Draco's shoulder. She was tired of sitting up as straight as she had a tendency to do. His arm came around her shoulders and held her closer.  
  
"I wish them well," Draco muttered to her.  
  
"What?" Astra stared up at him quizzically.  
  
He gazed down at her with those grey eyes of his. "I said I wish them a happy marriage—a happy life." Then, his face became serious. "Just don't tell him that, or it's no more dragon for you."  
  
"Excuse me, but I didn't need to hear that!" growled Nevaeh from in front of Astra.   
  
Draco went pale and kicked the back of the pew that Nevaeh sat in with George. "Shut it, prude! Don't act as though you two don't do it!"  
  
Suddenly, Draco was hit by a rather large book. Astra glanced up to see the priest glaring at them rather angrily. "Can't I do at LEAST ONE wedding without interruption?!" His voice seemed to echo throughout the sanctuary.  
  
"Can someone please retrieve the father's bible?" came the wary voice of Harry.  
  
Astra blushed furiously and picked up the bible. Then, she walked up to the front and handed the priest the massive tome. Then, she walked back to revive Draco.  
  
The priest opened his bible again and began to recite the words Harry had been standing the entire time to hear. "Do you, Harry, take Virginia to be your lawfully wedded wife—to have and to hold, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"  
  
Harry's heart raced as he uttered, "I do."  
  
The priest smiled at him and then turned to Ginny. "Do you, Virginia, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband—to have and to hold, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Ginny said as she turned to smile at Harry.  
  
Ron then stepped forward with the rings. "Give each other the rings, please." The priest's voice intoned on Harry's thoughts.  
  
Harry slipped Ginny's ring onto her finger. It was a simple gold band, like his, which she slipped onto his finger soon after.   
  
"If there is any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." said the priest.  
  
One of the robed men raised his foot and slammed it onto the ground. "I speak, because it's a stupid idea that these two should even be together. It should've been that mudblood there, the Granger girl!"  
  
Then, suddenly, the man fell to the ground, bringing his comrades with him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held the wands pointed at the fallen Death-eaters' direction with Percy, Bill, Charlie, and George beside them. They, too, had their wands out.  
  
The priest coughed. "I shall continue as though that never happened, on account that they were too stupid to think properly anyway."  
  
"If there is a person here that has a VALID reason that these two should not be wed, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace."   
  
There was absolute silence, except for the sound of the groaning from the Death-eaters on the floor. "Good. Now—I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Harry let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He turned to Ginny and smiled down at her and brought a shaky hand to her face. He lifted her chin and bent down, pressing his lips to hers. There were several cheers from everyone.   
  
When he pulled back, he gazed into her bright brown eyes. "I love you, Ginny." he said to her.  
  
"I love you," she said and leaned up to kiss him again.   
  
Then, Harry heard the last thing he wanted to hear. Sirius had gotten hold of a microphone and was speaking into it. "OKAY! Now for the honeymoon song!"  
  
"Don't! Someone get that thing away from him!" cried Astra.  
  
Harry and Ginny sighed. "Here we go again," Harry said.  
The End 


End file.
